Taniguchi Kimura's Nostalgia
by The Hidden Lostar
Summary: Azumanga Daioh's bizarre English teacher, Taniguchi Kimura, thinks back to his high school days and calls up an old habits in front of our beloved Azumanga Daioh girls! This be a one-shot, yo!


_"The ones who live in the shadow of others are the ones who will never be brought to light. This is the way of life after all. For every being the radiant light casts itself upon, there is bound to be a trail of darkness attached to the figure. It is a simple fact. Suppose however that you are the shadow. Is it not also an inevitability of nature to desire to become an object that the light shines down upon, even if it is only one time in your entire life? One day that may be the case if you keep on trying. The only way to reach that point is to keep living until that time shall come."_

My entire classroom unites in a round of applause. I have my doubts that one-hundred percent of the class fully understood this piece of English Literature, but nevertheless... to have the whole class join in like this is one of the finer pleasures of being an English teacher.

_The applause dies down_

_Like an ebbing tidal wave_

_A student's hand raised._

"Yes, Kaorin, what is it?"

The innocent flower winces at the sound of her name. She would prefer it if I did not call her by her first name, but in time, she will learn to adapt. Why, the way she continued her question without complaining is solid proof that she is warming up to me! Oh Kaorin...

"Mr. Kimura, I was just curious. What exactly was that paragraph you just read?"

I instinctively adjust my glasses, having them shine in the artificial lights above.

"That, my dear, would be a reflection of my high school life."

She blinks thrice as if she were further curious before she takes her seat without saying another word.

* * *

I remember on one of my more recent years of teaching at the school, one of my newer students asked me why I chose teaching as my profession. My answer... was because I like high school girls. Even though I am now a married man, some things about me just do not change at all. On my first year at North High, I found myself ranking every fellow female first-year student on my personal ranking scale. The one who held the highest ranking in my book was the babe named Ryoko Asakura. I wonder if she still lives in Canada...

"Oh... hello Mr. Kimura," said a tall, outspoken student who I recognize as one of Miss Yukari's homeroom students. If I remember correctly, this lovely athletic type has to be Miss Sakaki!

"A Plus," I said without thinking. I thought I kicked that old habit of mine!

"I get an A Plus?" said Sakaki who seemed curious if nothing else. "But what for...?"

An eccentric young lass slides out of the nearby classroom with such youthful enthusiasm just then. She also was from Yukari's homeroom.

"Congratulations, Sakaki!" said the cheerful student obviously overhearing our pseudo-conversation."

"Kagura, is it?" I asked while facing the bouncy student who just appeared.

"Yes, that's right. What's up Mr. Kimura?"

Busty, spirited, charismatic, not-too-tall, not-too-short. There was only one grade suitable for the likes of her.

"Double A Plus."

Kagura seemed elated, which struck me as unexpected.

"No way... I actually beat Sakaki in something? Yeah! All right!"

Sakaki's expression seemed to struggle between jealousy and confusion as she said "But what did you beat me in?"

"I don't know, but at least it's something!" Kagura said as she pranced about. Ah, to be young again!

If I had known them back in my high school days, I would have tried to make friends with both of them. I was never really the most popular guy in high school, but that never stopped a guy like me from trying! After all, the more you try, the more chances you have to succeed. I remember my very first girlfriend. She was an eccentric girl to extremes. She was definitely one of those types that were in her own world. I really thought I didn't have a chance, but when I asked her out, she accepted almost instantly. Unfortunately my first relationship was my shortest, and by short I mean it lasted about five minutes.

More lovely princesses approached me just now breaking my sad train of thought. Could this be that I am the man of the hour right now? Among these precious kids was the famous child prodigy of this school, Chiyo Mihama. Would you believe this high school student is only eleven years old?

"Excuse me Mr. Kimura," said the cute genius. "Miss Sakaki and Kagura said that you graded them for some reason. Is this true?"

My mouth would have hung wide open just then, but my jaw is naturally stuck that way. (Please don't ask why...) I was now being surrounded by most of the students from Miss Yukari's classroom! Besides Chiyo Mihama there was Takino Tomo, Koyomi Mizuhara, and Ayumua Kasuga. I found myself stunned as I am not used to being the center of attention.

"Did you grade us too, Mr. Kimura?" asked Tomo who seemed very eager about all of this.

"How about me, Mr. Kimura?" said Ayumu who also seemed excited, but it seemed to me that she was the type that was excited about anything.

I nervously cleared my throat as I was not expecting this predicament at all.

"Why yes I have. Would you all like to know what those are?"

The four students looked at me with anticipating eyes -- all that is, except for Koyomi, who didn't seem to care. I directed my eyes to Tomo first.

"Takino Tomo! _B for Budding._ Keep at it and you will surely do better!"

I said 'budding' in English to amuse myself. Yomi squinted at this as if she broke my language barrier.

"Aw rats. I didn't beat Sakaki or Kagura this time! That just means I'll have to work harder!" said a determined Tomo.

"Chiyo Mihama! _C for Childish._"

"An average grade huh? I see..." sighed Chiyo who was blindly disappointed.

"Fear not, Chiyo. Ask me again in a few years and your grade is sure to be different!"

"Ah!" said Chiyo who instantly cheered up. "All right. I will Mr. Kimura!"

"Ayumu Kasuga... _F__lat._"

"Nyoro~n..." said a dejected Ayumu. Koyomi put her hand to her face.

"Last but not least, Koyomi Mizu--"

"Forget it," snapped Koyomi. "I don't even want to know."

"Are you sure?" I teased.

"Positive!"

"Aw, why not, Yomi?" inquired Tomo "Afraid you're going to lose to me?"

Oh, Ms. Mizuhara glared at Tomo just then. Those two must be close friends...

"All right Mr. Kimura, spit it out," shouted Koyomi. "What did I get?"

"Koyomi Mizuhara! _A for Acceptable."_

"Aw, nuts! So close!" cried Tomo in defeat.

Koyomi looked into as much of my eyes as she could see through my thick glasses. Her expression read that she was in disbelief that I rated her so high. Could Koyomi be the type of student that was not used to praise towards her appearance? I found that a little hard to believe. She quickly turned away from me mildly embarrassed.

"Oh, I see..."

"Well then. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way," I said.

I really did not have anything better to do, but I figured my work here was done. As I walked past the four Yukari students I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Koyomi stole another glance at me. A major character like Koyomi should have more confidence in herself! She doesn't need an old man like me to tell her she's beautiful does she? Perhaps eternal minor characters such as myself actually do have a role in this crazy world after all -- to make the more important ones look better.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_The opinions stated by Taniguichi Kimura do not necessarily reflect my personal opinion of the Azumanga Daioh girls. My personal top two are actually Sakaki and Osaka for the record. So this short story is what it is... another one of those "_____=_____" stories. Is it farfetched or is it possible? You decide!_

_Fun Fact: I made Osaka say Nyoro~n which is arguably out of character... but did you know Osaka's Japanese Voice Actor, Yuki Matsuoka, also played as the voice of Tsuruya/Churuya from the Haruhi Suzumiya series? How do you like them apples? Anyways, thanks for reading this short departure from my main Haruhi work!  
_


End file.
